


a life of the fairytales

by charjace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Familiars, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Bill x Mike, Mentions of Patty x Bev, Minor Trashstack, Near Death Experiences, Poisoning, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Witch Pixie!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: eddie had a secret he's been hiding for years, something he's finding he can't keep from stan now.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	a life of the fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> you all know what it is, another winged fanfic by me based on a stupid idea / a prompt that i took to far.
> 
> if i'm missing any tags, please let me know and i'll tag them
> 
> none of this is proof read, or well the last half isn't for sure. idk how to proof read so all mistakes, are by that logic, mine and i apologise

It was a quiet night, the air was a little cold but not enough for some of them to put on their jumpers, though Eddie and Stan had elected to pull on their hoodies. They were out camping, as an annual trip out. The  _ Losers Club _ trip, that they’ve been doing since they were teenagers – they're nearly thirty now. Bill had suggested they told scary stories, and all the Losers knew it was a way for him to get their opinion on a book idea he was working on. The fire was burning brightly as they sat around it, Beverly and Patty were curled up together with a blanket hanging around them. Richie was next to them, with Ben on his other side. Bill and Mike were sitting together next to Stan and Eddie. It was a nice night, and Richie told a very over dramatic telling of the fifties movie The Blob which got them all laughing.

None of them were sure what time it was when they filed into their tents, nor did they know what time it was when Richie woke them up with a scream. It was loud, causing everyone to wake up in panicked state. Everyone grabbing their torches, went out of the tents to see what caused him to scream. They find him at their makeshift campfire ( that Mike had made sure was out before any of them went to sleep ), there was a fear etched on his face, eyes widened in shock. Beams of lights were pointed at Richie’s torso, so not to blind him.

“What’s going on?” Bev asks, her voice full of the sleep that she had been awoken from.

“There was... I don’t know! There was...” Richie tried to get out, his breathing shallow a little as he tried to catch his breath.

Then, they all heard a crackle and all lights turned to the sound coming from the woods.

Eddie let’s out a sigh, it was just a wolf and he lowers his light down, taking a step closer to the animal, “A wolf? Really, you’re scared of a wolf Rich?” Eddie muses, now only five feet from the animal, who was starting to bare its teeth. He could hear everyone telling him to not get closer, but he ignored them – holding out his hand towards the wolf. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Eddie’s eyes look over the animal, that was thankfully in clear view thanks to the light from the torches. He notes the blood around the wolf’s paw, the way it was holding the paw off of the ground. A sad smile spread across his lips, and he raised his own torch to look better as he was now two feet in front of the animal.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Richie hisses, his voice low and scared. Ben had handed Richie, Richie’s torch. Eddie looks back at his friends, their flashlights going right into his eyes, and he watches as they all take a step back, and Richie screams again. “What the  _ fuck _ ?”

“She’s hurt,” Eddie says, “Someone get me the first aid kit.”

He turns back to the wolf, smiling a little to the animal and taking those last steps, and letting her sniff out his hand. He pats her fur for a few minutes, until Stan is next to him, holding out the First Aid Kit to him. Stan’s light flashes in his eyes for a bit, and Eddie thanks Stan before he is making his way back to the other Losers. He can hear them whispering, but it wasn’t clear what was being said.

Eddie manages to clean the wound, and ended up putting a bandage on it. He’ll come back and check on her regularly  after they leave, and to remove the bandage. The wolf then walks towards the small river nearby, and Eddie returns to the group.

Once he was in a foot of them, Richie’s light, was right in his face, and Eddie is holding up his hand to try and block out the light. “Dude, what the  _ fuck _ ! Get that out of my eyes!”

Richie doesn’t do it, but none of the other Losers said anything so Eddie steps closer to Richie and swats the thing out of his face. Richie ends up taking a step back from Eddie, no make that three steps back. Eddie rolls his eyes, before going to his tent, that he was sharing with Stan.

After a few moments, Stan walks in and turns of his flashlight before he climbs into his sleeping bag. It’s quiet, and Eddie is trying to go to sleep except it was broken a little while later when Stan asks, “Are you hiding anything from us?”

“What?” Eddie says, turning to face Stan in the dark. “No! What would I have to hide?”

“Okay,” Was all Stan says in reply, and they fall back asleep, only waking up to someone banging on the back of their tent. 

The banging on the tent wasn’t weird, but the banging on the  _ back _ of it was. They always just banged on the front, followed by whoever was sent to wake up everyone coming into the tent. Slowly waking up, Eddie rubs at his eyes and lets out a yawn, shaking Stan’s shoulders a little and smiling a little when Stan wakes up.

“We’re up!” Stan yells out, before getting out of his sleeping bag and heading out of the tent, only he stopped after he unzipped the door. Eddie watched as Stan took a step back, then looking over at Eddie. “We have a visitor.”

Confused, Eddie got out of his own sleeping bag and peering outside, eyes looking down at the wolf that was sleeping by their tent. He knows it’s the one from last night because of the bandage on the animal’s paw. He leans down and pets it, then gestures for Stan to come closer. When Stan is close enough, Eddie grabs hold of his hand – gently moving Stan so that he could also pat the animal. That is when Eddie looks up and sees all of their other friends standing quiet a fair bit away from their tent.

“She’s harmless, see Stan,” Eddie speaks, turning to look at Stan – watching as the fear falls from Stan’s face into adoration. The wolf then stirs awake, as if waking up to Eddie’s voice - “Hey girl, do you want some food?”

The wolf’s tail lifts up and down, and Eddie takes that as a sign that she does, so Eddie steps over the wolf and signals for Stan to do the same. Reluctantly, Stan does and the pair go over to their friends, and the wolf was limping behind Eddie. Bev decided to slowly reach out towards the animal, hesitant for a bit – but was fine after Eddie gave an encouraging nod.

Mike and Ben were fixing up breakfast, and everyone ended up patting the wolf at least once,  _ except _ Richie, which no one pressured him to do it. After breakfast, they cleaned up and started to pack away everything. Last night was the last one of the camping trip, everyone was helping packing things into Mike’s pickup, or into Ben’s Ford Expedition. They were pretty much packed up by eleven am, and were on the road by quarter past.

They ended up stopping at a dinner for lunch, and that was when they, in the span of twenty-four hours, heard Richie scream once again. Trying to see what the problem was, they find Richie staring at the wolf in the back of Mike’s pick up. When Eddie spotted it, something started to  _ click _ in his mind.

“Richie, she won't hurt you,” Bev tells him, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Just pat her.”

Richie shook his head, before going and climbing straight into Ben’s car, Bev rolled her eyes before climbing into Ben’s car, and Patty did too. Mike and Bill, climbing into Mike’s truck, while Stan and Eddie climbed into Eddie’s car.

It was a quiet ride back home, they first stopped by Mike’s place as they all helped to unpack all the equipment. Storing it where it belongs, the wolf had happily climbed out of the truck, and stuck by Eddie’s side. Ben and Richie left first, Richie didn’t want to be around the wolf any longer, so Eddie offered to take Patty and Bev to their home.

The wolf came up in between Eddie’s hip and knees, she was still limping a bit as she walked. Her fur was mostly white, but she had black rings around her eyes that were a silvery blue colour and a few grey patches that ran up her legs. The wolf had climbed into his car just after Bev had, taking it as an invitation to get in. On the way to Bev and Patty’s place, the wolf happily rested its head on Patty’s lap and was enjoying the pats it was getting from the girls in the back. It whined when the girls left.

“What is up with the wolf? I’m pretty sure wolves don’t attach to humans like that, after  _ one _ day,” Stan asks as they walk into their home, the wolf right in between him and Eddie. Stan turns to look at Eddie as he closes the door, raising an eyebrow slightly, waiting for an answer from Eddie.

Letting out a sigh, Eddie moves towards the kitchen where he goes and opens up his cabinet, where waves his hand in front of it before opening it. Stan found it a little strange, the motion but didn’t say anything, just continued to wait for Eddie to explain. “First... watch this, and then... I’ll answer questions.”

Eddie calls the wolf over to him, before he pulled out a few things from the cabinet. A little bowl and grinder, as well as a few bottles filled with things Stan couldn’t identify. Still, Stan just watched as Eddie mixed a few things together, before taking the bandage  off  of the wolf who just held out her paw in waiting. Eddie puts his mix onto the wound and Stan watches as it starts to heal, as Eddie goes and grabs a cloth and two bowls of water. He cleans the area more, before letting the wolf have a drink from the other bowl of water.

Now, Eddie was standing tall, looking over at Stan – a little shy, scared look on his face, “I wasn’t  _ hiding _ anything. I just...”

“Neglected to tell me you’re what?” Stan muses, he doesn’t sound angry, more confused like he doesn’t believe what he has just seen right before him. Like he was trying to understand it.

“I was scared what you would think, what everyone would. I choose  _ not _ to tell you or the others,  _ mother _ said I couldn’t. That you’d all...” Eddie’s face scrunching in hurt from the memory of his mother telling him that they’d hurt him. That they’d sell him to the government or something like that, Eddie was scared, even years later to tell them. She had made him so scared of humans after his father died, up until he was thirteen, he had never interacted with one.

_ He had made friends with the group he has today, when he had snuck out from his mother’s grasps _ _ one day _ _. She had been too busy working on a few potions for her friends, that he had managed to get away _ _ without her seeing, or her  _ _ familiar alarming her _ _ to his movements _ _. He had stumbled upon them playing by a river, Eddie had watched from a far, knowing that they were human, and he was not. His ears, his eyes – a few details that he noticed were different from them.  _

_ Moving his hands over his ears, not touching them - it was a ghost of a touch as he willed them to look more like those ahead of him, more like his mothers. Then ghosting his hands in front of his face, wishing for a more _ natural _ colour. He had been watching for a while – when one of them had noticed him, and waved him over with a huge smile. The rest of them all doing the same, and Eddie thought that his mother might be wrong, that all humans aren’t too bad. But, he still feared what they would do if they found out the truth – so he never told them. It never came up, why would it? _

Stan takes a step closer to Eddie , breaking him from his memories , “We would never hurt you, or sell you out. You know that right? Can you tell me what you are? I won’t tell the others, I promise.” Stan holds out his hand, his  pinkie held up high, and Eddie takes the  pinkie in his own.

There was still fear that could be seen in Eddie’s eyes, and Stan doesn’t blame him – it must be a scary thing to be going through. Stan hopes that Eddie trusts him enough to tell him, to give Eddie more reassurances, he moves their hands so they’re now intertwined with each other, waiting for Eddie to be ready to tell him.

Eddie takes in a breath, looking into Stan’s eyes, he gives a light smile because he trusts Stan, he really does and surely, this would have come out soon? “Pixie Witch,” Eddie answers, eyes carefully watching Stan’s reaction.

“A Pixie Witch? What is that?” Stan asks, leading Eddie to their couch, not once letting go of Eddie’s hand.

“A hybrid, I guess. Chimera type thing,” Eddie says with a shrug of his shoulders, “My mother, she is a witch. My father, he was a Pixie Witch too, his mother was a Pixie, father a witch. I’m a second-generation Pixie Witch. How I look, how you see me? This isn’t my true self, at least – not fully.”

Stan knitted his eyebrows slightly, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been using a glamour spell,” Taking in a deep breath, and letting it out, he tugs his hands out of Stan’s grip before waving his hand over his face, closing his eyes has he did. Running his hands through his hair, hands ghosting over his ears.

He can hear the sharp intake that Stan makes, and Eddie opens his eyes, silver eyes looking at Stan. Eddie knows now, that with his silver eyes, the purple and silver lines making their way under his eyes, his pointed ears and how his hair was streaking with purple that had started to develop when he was sixteen , that what Stan was seeing was a shock .

Ever since he has meet them, he’s been using a glamour spell to hide away his features that he’s grown to learn aren’t human. Waking up that one day when he was sixteen to see the colours lining his face was startling. His mother didn’t like talking about his Pixie side, so he covered them . Then, when he got home, he’d let down the glamour. Holding a glamour up was hard, especially when you share a home with someone, which he has been doing for almost  five years now since he and Stan moved in together.

“But.... there is also... I might not make it another five years,” Eddie says, watching as Stan’s face falls into a saddened look. He doesn’t let the other get in a word as he continues on, the wolf coming over and placing her head on his lap, “My father, my mother told me that the Pixie in him ultimately killed him, that the witch and pixie blood don’t mix. That the pixie I have in me, is what makes me so sick.”

Stan reached over, placing his hand on Eddie’s cheek, thumb moving across a purple line on Eddie’s face before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Eddie’s nose. “Look, I clearly don’t know  _ anything _ about this stuff, and honestly – I'm still trying to make sense of it all,” He is, logically – things like witches and pixie  _ don’t _ exist. They’re myths, yet – right before him was Eddie. Should Stan point out that Eddie hasn’t been properly sick in the last five years? Or would that make him sound like he is accusing someone – Eddie's mother of something? “But for now, it looks like your wolf isn’t going away. Maybe we should name her.”

Eddie gives a small smile, and nods his head a little.

They took a few days to find the right name they wanted, and felt that fitted the wolf – or as Eddie explained over dinner, that Asher was actually a familiar. Eddie should have had his by the time he was twenty, but he never found himself with one and had put it down to his pixie side interfering in him finding his. Eddie explained everything about what he was to Stan, and what Asher was. Slowly, over the next year – Eddie told Stan of all the other mythical creatures that existed, which were truly out there, and the ones he wasn’t sure of. Ones he knew  _ weren’t  _ real.

They haven’t told anyone  else, Eddie still wasn’t ready yet and Stan wouldn’t push him. It was their little secret, and something for just them. Some nights, Eddie would make a window for Stan to peer through to spot birds from other countries. Eddie would sometimes even make illusions of them, have them dance across Stan and watching as Stan’s face lights up because it felt so real.

A month after telling Stan, they got engaged – then, married a few months later. It was a beautiful thing, just them and their friends. Eddie’s mother, while invited had made it clear that she hated that Eddie was marrying a human. There had been disgust in the words written, it was clear as  day when he read them over, and over. Tears were in his eyes when Stan had come home from work and they had fallen down when he had hold onto Eddie.

Eddie had cried into Stan’s arms because his mother told him he was  _ sick _ for falling for a human, that he would betray him as soon as he could. That if Stan found out, he’d tell the world of the magic in it. He couldn’t even bring it in himself to respond to his mother that,  _ no  _ Stan would never do that, that Stan  _ knows _ and still loves him.

Around their home, Eddie no longer keeps up his glamour and let’s his true self walk around. A silent alarm going off on his watch anytime a human was detected to be walking up to the home, alerting him to the presence and getting him to put up his glamour; something he’s had since he moved in with Stan. But now, whenever it was Stan that walked in the door, he’d let out a sigh of relief as he lowers glamour, greeting his boyfriend, fiancé, his  _ husband _ with a quick kiss before Asher is demanding pats from Stan.

It’s been a year since Stan found out, eleven months since they got engaged, six months since they got married, seven months since his mother called him sick, and said she would never see him again so long as he was seeing a human.

Right now, Eddie was waking up to Asher nudging his hand, using his other hand he feels around for Stan, but doesn’t. A little downturn of his lips before he remembers that Stan had work this morning, before meeting up with Richie and Ben and there was the fact that is was most likely close to eleven in the morning; Stan was an earlier riser, Eddie was not on his days off.

Everyone loves Asher, and has come accept her as a part of the Uris- Kaspbrak household, that no matter what Asher always seems to tag along. They pass it off as her having separation anxiety, which they slowly worked on, for the sake of Richie, who was still the only one who didn’t warm up to Asher but has become  _ okay _ with being in the same room as her – so long as she wasn’t close to him.

Asher nudges him again, and he pushes himself up and grabs her face and smiles down at her, “What is it?” He asks, and watches as she runs towards the door, and pulling on a hoodie and pants, Eddie walks to the door and peers through the peep hole there was to gage if he needed to put up his glamour, thinking it would be one of his friends, or someone from work, or a neighbour.

What was on the other side of the door surprised him, and he wasn’t sure if he  _ did _ want to open it up. On the other side was his  _ mother _ , a flowery dress flowing in the morning wind and she was holding a container. Wary, he opens the door when she knocks and crosses his arms slightly against his chest. Arms crossed so that she could see the ring on his finger, an indication that he still went through with the wedding, that he is  _ still _ married.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me because of who I married?” Eddie asks, and he hates how he can hear the hurt that was in his voice as he spoke. He hates how he still loves her, even after the words she wrote and sent him. Asher was at his feet, and he watches as his mother looks down a little smile gracing her lips as she spots the wolf at his side.

“You finally came into your familiar,” She says, pushing past him – not even asking to come in. He hears Asher growl a little but puts his hand up to tell her it was alright. His mother walks right into his living room where she looks around the place, setting the container on the coffee table. Eddie just stands in the doorway between the small hallway and the living room, “I brought you brownies. A peace offering.”

“Why? You made it  _ clear  _ mother; you hate Stan. I think it’s not  _ just  _ because he is a human, but because he is a  _ male _ human too,” His mother flinches at his words, and that is how he knows he was right. Stan was a  _ guy _ , maybe if he fell for Beverly or Patty, his mother would be happy but they were never his type.

“Eddie-bear, maybe if you would have just  _ meet _ Myra you would have loved her,” Sonia speaks in a matter of fact tone. Like she was speaking to a child who was throwing a tantrum over not getting what they wanted and the parent having to settle on  _ something _ . “She’s still single.”

It was like she hadn’t even heard him speak, frustration brewing within Eddie, easily felt by Asher who was getting ready to attack at the moment she felt that Eddie’s life was in danger. “I don’t care.  _ I’m _ not single. I’m married, to a wonderful guy. Who I  _ love _ and who loves me.”

“He can never truly love you dear, he doesn’t kn-”

“Yes!  Yes he fucking does! He knows what I am, and he still loves me Ma,” Eddie cuts his mother off, and oh, how he can see the anger quickly rise in her eyes, on her face at him doing so. At the  _ words _ he spoke.

“Those filthy humans, they made you sick in the head. Just like your father! Thinking they’re so innocent! They’re not! Humans are horrible beings, Eddie-bear,” His mother shouts, and Asher is quick to stand right in front of Eddie. “You’re just like your  _ father _ , so naïve to the humans playing you. I tried to keep you from them, I really did. To protect you, you got sick so much from being with them – but, you still went. Even when I begged. They just make you  _ sick, _ you will die quicker  than your father did. That Pixie in you, it’ll get you just like it got him.”

“Out, I want you  ** out!”  ** Eddie yells, his eyes glowing with the anger that was burning inside of him. The silver was tainted with red, a sign of his emotions and how pure it was. His mother was never going to accept him, would never accept his friends – or Stan. She just wanted to control him, make sure he did as she  did, as she said, as she wanted. “If you can’t accept that I love a  _ human boy _ , get out and  _ never _ return! I mean it Mama. I love Stan, so  _ fucking much _ . Daddy would have accepted it, why can’t you!”

“Your father was a fool, Eddie! Don’t be like him.”

“OUT!” Eddie screams out, tears falling down his face as he moves his arms, bring them up in front of him, over his head and then pushing them outward – towards his mother. A silent spell causing her to start to disappear in front of him as he just sent her back to her home. He collapses to his knees, the amount of magic that took from him exhausted him.

Asher stopped growling, and nudges herself into Eddie to comfort him. He held onto her, crying into her fur for a while until he felt he was okay enough to stand up. He wipes at his eyes, and walks over to the couch and opens up the container his mother had brought over. With a sad smile, he takes a brownie, ignoring Asher’s growling as he takes a bite, just thinking it was just because Asher knew it was from his mother, the person who had just caused him to break down crying.

Eddie eats two brownies before he starts to feel sick, his stomach feels upset and he decides he should probably go lay down. Putting the lid on the container, placing it into the kitchen before walking his way to his and Stan’s bedroom.

Every step he took was feeling like it was getting harder, and harder to make and  _ where _ did Asher go? Eddie’s head was starting to feel lightheaded; he fumbles for his phone – trying to find Kay’s number. Subconsciously, he  _ knew _ his problem was magical – that calling 911 would most likely result in him  _ dying _ . His vision was blurry as he sees Kay’s name and presses the call button. Legs are weak, he only has a few more steps before he’s at his bed - “Kay?” He manages to get out weakly, before he finds himself falling to the floor with a thud.

Stan was sitting around, laughing with Richie and Ben, they were having lunch at their apartment when he heard a whimper, and Asher came running into the kitchen where they were all sitting at the breakfast bar eating their food. Richie becomes wide eyed and falls out of his chair as he tries to back away from the wolf.

“How did that  _ thing _ get in here!” Richie exclaims, electing to hide behind Ben, who reached a hand up to hold onto his husband’s hand in comfort.

Asher was at Stan’s feet, whimpering like a kicked puppy and when Eddie didn’t come around Stan’s heart started to pick up. Carefully getting off of the chair, Stan bends down to be at the same level as Asher. Over the past year, he’s learnt a few things. Asher can travel wherever without even moving. He’s learnt that when Eddie is hurt, Stan is the first-person Asher looks for when Asher can’t help. That, Asher very, very rarely whimpers. And, over the year Stan has learnt what  things mean what with her.

“Is Eddie okay?” A long whimper, and Stan’s heart picks up even more. “Is he hurt?” Long double whimper, “Get me to him.” Asher then pointily looks over at Richie and Ben, moves her head as if she was nodding to them, Stan thinks he gets the idea, so he turns his head to look at them, holding out his hand, “Take my hand. Questions  _ later _ .”

Ben, without hesitation takes hold of Stan’s hand at seeing the worry behind his eyes, and he heard the questions asked. The tone in Stan’s voice, it was enough to get Ben to do as he was told – he was still holding onto Richie so Richie had no choice in the matter as soon enough, they were no longer in his and Richie’s apartment, but in the living room of Stan and Eddie’s place.

Asher sluggishly walks over to the master room, collapsing in the doorway, her breathing was laboured as what Eddie was going through was catching up to her, now that she has gotten help. Stan rushes into the room, Eddie on the ground and his skin was a sickly pale green colour. 

There was a  _ pop _ and a scream, followed by Kay’s voice saying _ “Calm down you big baby. It’s just some witchcraft, honestly _ ,” before footsteps could be heard coming into the room. Looking up, Stan spots Kay with a huge bag with her.

Kay’s eyes went wide, before she is telling him to pick Eddie up and place him on the bed, and Stan does so as she places her bag at the foot of the bed. He faintly notes when Richie and Ben enter the room, going to the corner furthest away from the door.

Moving her hands, and muttering under her breath, a colourful mist coming off of her hands as she does. After a few minutes, she pulls her hands away. “I need a bucket, because he is going to  _ throw up _ in a minute.”

Stan quickly goes and grabs a bucket they had, and just as he hands it to Kay, Eddie is bolting right up. Luckily Kay is quick enough as she holds it under Eddie’s mouth as the vomit falls right into the bucket. The stuff coming out of his mouth wasn’t right. It looked horrible, almost like dirt and was black with bright green spots throughout it. It had taken a few times, before Eddie stopped, only to fall back down, eyes closed and even more pale then before.

Kay places the bucket on the ground, before telling Richie and Ben to get a few cloths and a bowl of water. Stan moves Asher onto her bed that sits in the corner of their bedroom, not that she always uses it. There are nights where she sleeps on the foot of their bed at their feet, or up in the middle of them. Stan watches as Kay rummages through her bag, pulling out things and mixing a few into a bowl.

He wants to do more, but he can’t - he was only human, Richie and Ben come in with what was asked of them, before they’re standing next to Stan. Richie not caring or noticing that Asher was mere inches from him.

They watch as Kay does her magic, as Eddie throws up, once again – then again. After what felt like years, Kay finishes by putting a wet clothe on top of Eddie’s forehead, and waving her hands over him again. Moving her hands upwards, as if pulling up an invisible sheet of information. She examines it for a few minutes before she pulls out a few things and sets them on the nightstand with a little piece of paper.

“He’ll be fine, just a little Pixie Poisoning is all,” Kay says, and all Stan can do is offer to make her a cup of tea, which she accepts. Ben offers to get rid of the bucket, and Kay tells him he needs to set it on fire.

Hours later, Kay was sitting in the living room as Stan cooked up dinner for them, Richie and Ben haven’t left. They want to know if Eddie was alright, and they want to know what was going on, because it wasn’t _ normal  _ and to help keep Stan’s mind preoccupied. Kay had set up a ward on Eddie and Stan’s bedroom that will alert her when Eddie wakes up. She had given Stan a few things to add to the plate he was making for Eddie, and he happily put it on. Kay had been going in and out of the room every twenty minutes to replace the towel on Eddie’s head.

Stan may have only meet Kay a few times in the past year, but he trusts her – especially when it comes to helping Eddie. Kay was another witch, she was a few years older than they were and was a master in a lot of forms of magic, especially healing. Eddie had told him that she was the one to teach him all the healing and health spells and potions he knows to this day. Stan never made a comment on how it surprised him that it wasn’t his mother, Eddie’s mother who was always so frantic about Eddie being sick, that had taught him, but someone else.

There was a dinging noise, like a windchime running through the household as Stan finishes up the cooking, telling everyone its ready as he places the plates on the dining table. Kay goes to the bedroom, coming out with Eddie leaning heavily against her side. He didn’t look  _ as _ pale as he did but he was still pale and green, that it didn’t look natural.

Kay guides him to a chair, sitting him down on it and pushing his plate towards him. “Here, eat this. It’ll make you feel better. I’ll make you a drink later, and I have given you the recipe,” She says, running a hand over his forehead, and making a small wince at how hot his head was.

Asher was walking better, as she goes over to her bowl where Stan had put her food as well as a few drops of a potion that Kay had told him worked for familiars when their owner had been poisoned. Asher slowly eats at her food, and everyone at the table falls into a silence as they ate. No one daring to say a word.

“I’ll wash the dishes,” Ben says, gathering up the empty plates, and feels guilty when he sees as Eddie jumps at the sound of his voice.

It was the first time since waking up that Eddie registered that there were others in the room, and panic started to settle in him. He didn’t have his glamour up, his face and hair were on full display, Stan places a gentle hand on top of his, gaining Eddie’s attention for few moments. Then, Eddie’s silver eyes are looking towards Richie who was still sitting and Ben who had hold of all the plates. There was a fear in his eyes, at what they’ll say, or do.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to explain right now,” Ben speaks in a soft tone, giving Eddie a reassuring smile, “Or at all if you don’t want too. We just want to know you’re better. I’ll just do the dishes and if you want, me and Richie can leave.”

“Take Eddie to the couch, keep him sitting up and I’ll make up the drink he needs, and then I’ll take the others to their home,” Kay tells Stan, and he gives a small nod of his head.

Richie helps Stan move  Eddie, Ben was in the kitchen starting on the dishes. Stan sits on the couch, and Richie places Eddie next to Stan. Eddie’s head was leaning on Stan’s shoulder, and Stan can feel the heat coming off of Eddie through his shirt as he wraps an arm around his husband. Asher, who seems to feel a bit more energetic climbs onto the couch, placing herself across both her owner's laps. Eddie weakly lifts a hand to pat at her fur. She weighed nothing to them, and Richie takes a seat on recliner. Eddie weakly moves his hand towards the TV, which turns on to a random station that none of them were paying attention too – but was used more to fill the void of silence in the room that none of them were filling themselves.

After a few minutes, Kay comes into the room with a big glass filled with a purple liquid and the container, Eddie recognised as the one his mother had brought over. Handing the drink over to Eddie, Kay takes a seat on the coffee table in front of Stan and Eddie. Eddie takes a long drink of the  stuff, it was cold down his throat and he closed his eyes at the refreshing feeling it gave him before opening them up and seeing Kay with a brownie in her hand.

Then, she is looking up at Eddie with a saddened look in her eyes, “Eddie who gave you these?”

“My mother, why?” Eddie questions as he takes another drink, Stan gives Eddie a slight squeeze because he can’t imagine what could have happened when he saw her.

“They’re laced with a poison, specifically designed to kill Pixies,” Kay informs them, and Eddie’s eyes go wide. They can hear a plate drop into the sink, and Richie’s audio able gasp. Stan’s mind, it was starting to run fast with things he never said. Things he thinks he overlooked a bit too much. “This was a  _ high _ dosage too. You should be dead Eddie, but you’re alive and you probably don’t want to hear this. Hate me for it, but... you’ve been exposed to this for years on years. That’s the only reason that you’ve survived right now. You’ve had enough in your system to make you-”

“Sick. Making me  _ sick _ ,” Tears formed in Eddie’s eyes, and Kay reaches over and squeezes his hand a little.

“Yeah. You’ve had small dose, most likely growing up causing you to gain a slight immunity to it. From your body reading I did – you haven’t been exposed to it for pretty much, six years,” Kay was easing Eddie into what she wants to say. Stan knows what she wants to say, what she wants to flat out say, but they both know of Eddie and his complicated relationship with his mother. “If there was  _ so much _ as a gram more, you’d have been unsavable. Eddie, your mother, she’s been poisoning you for years. She must have either misjudged the amount, she was either trying to make you just sick enough, or kill you.”

It went silent, and the only sound was that of the water going down the drain, and Ben’s footstep walking into the room. Kay looks to them, giving them a smile, “This might feel a bit weirder than a familiar transportation. I just need your address,” She turns back to Eddie and Stan, “Finish that, and you need to have two more tomorrow, and then again, the next day, all for a week to make sure it’s out of your system, the recipe for it is on your nightstand. I’ll call to check up on you, okay. Take care Eddie.”

Eddie gives a nod of his head, and he and Stan watch as Richie and Ben take hold of Kay’s hand, and they’re gone with a small _ pop _ sound. Then, there was a sob coming from Eddie as all the information that he has just learnt came crashing down. His mother, she was  _ making _ him sick this whole time, a way to control him and to stop him from seeing his friends. How it wasn’t until Kay mentioned it, that he truly realised that he hasn’t truly been sick since he left his mother’s home, to move in with Stan. 

Stan carefully moves to place the potion to the table, so it doesn’t get knocked over. Stan pulls Eddie onto his lap, holding him close after Asher got off of their laps. She is now just at Stan’s feet, Eddie’s feet resting just on top of her back. Stan presses a soft kiss to Eddie’s head, rubbing his hand up and down Eddie’s arm comforting him. Ignoring the extreme heat coming off of Eddie in favour of making sure he was okay.

Once Eddie calmed down, he reached out for his drink and downed the rest of it before asking Stan if they could just go to bed. With a smile, Stan said they could but he would just change the sheets first. Eddie just nodded his head, saying he’d take a shower anyway. By the time Stan had changed the sheets, Eddie climbed out of the shower and threw his clothes into their washing basket that they’ll deal with in the morning. Stan changed into his pyjamas as Eddie did before they’re both climbing into bed. Eddie curling in to Stan’s side, Eddie was starting to cool down.

“I’m not too hot, am I?” Eddie asks after a moment; Asher was laying on her bed and they can hear her soft breathing in the quiet room. “In the shower, I had to use cold water.”

“You’re hot, but if you want cuddles – I'm giving them to you,” Stan presses a kiss to Eddie’s head, “I love you, remember that.”

“I love you too,” Eddie replies, closing his eyes and soon, sleep took over them both.

A month later, everyone was sitting around at Mike and Bill’s place. Asher was off playing with Mike’s dogs, and the stray cat that loves to play with them, and that Asher loves to play with. Richie has, since that fateful day become less scared of Asher, and today even patted her with a smile upon his lips as he looked up at Eddie from his crutched spot, “She’s so  _ soft _ ,” He had said.

“Yeah, no shit dipshit, you would have known that ages ago had you not been a  scaredy cat,” Bev called out, behind a snicker of a laugh as she walked past with Patty, their hands intertwined.

Now Eddie was in the bathroom, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. He must have been in there a bit too long, because Stan knocks on the door, “Eddie, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just...” Closing his eyes, he takes in another deep breath and letting it out, before turning to open the door to see Stan standing there with a supportive smile upon his lips. “I’m just scared Stan.”

Reaching up to grab hold of Eddie’s face in his hands, Stan presses a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips, “You don’t have to do this. It’s your choice.”

Eddie gave a small nod of his head, he knows that. He and Stan have been talking about it, and have been lucky that Ben, nor Richie have brought up that day around the others – nor pushed to learn too much about it. They only know the basics, that he wasn’t human – but a Pixie Witch. A heartbeat, and Mike is calling out what was taking them so long, and they can hear Richie making a lewd comment about them probably getting it on in the bathroom.

They couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, and Eddie decided to  deglamour himself and Stan smiled brightly at him. Stan presses another kiss to his lips, “I’ll be right here.”

Then, they were walking into the living room where everyone was on the couches. Stan enters first, holding Eddie’s hand, giving it a small squeeze of his hand as Eddie enters.

“You guys  alr -,” Patty starts to asks, faltering when her eyes settle on Eddie’s features. Her eyebrows knit together slightly, and Bev seems to notice he wife’s strange behaviour and follows her sight, and Eddie shifts on his feet and trying to hide behind Stan.

Confusion settled on almost everyone’s face as they looked at Eddie, causing him to feel uncomfortable with all the stares. The silence that settled over the friends is broken by Richie yelling out, “Hey, quit your staring, it’s just Eddie. You’re acting like you haven’t ever seen him before.”

“Not like  _ that _ , is that... real?” Patty asks tentatively, worried that she might be over stepping. Eddie steps closer, so that he is standing right at Stan’s side.

“This is how I truly look,” Eddie says, and Stan leads them to sit down where they had been which was next to Patty and Bev. “I’m... not human, not like you guys. There is a lot to unpack, but here is the quick once over. I’m a Pixie Witch. Mother was a witch,” They hear Richie mutter _ bitch you mean _ under his breathe, but no one comments on it, Ben only hits his arm lightly. “My dad was both a witch, and pixie. These differences, are from being part Pixie. Asher there, she is a familiar – she's not really a wolf. Her coming to our camp was her seeing if I was worthy of one.”

Upon hearing her name, Asher is right by his side and he pats her fur. The next five minutes, he answers their questions before he tells them, he’ll answer more later and that he’d like to get back to the movie night they were having.

Five years later, Eddie was on his bed, pressing lazy kisses to Stan’s lips as they laid in their bed in a tangle of limbs and the sheets covering them. He feels Stan’s fingers run through his hair, and he just hums lightly in content. Stan pulls away slightly from the lazy kisses, brushing his nose against Eddie’s, “You’re still alive,” Stan murmurs quietly against Eddie’s lips, causing Eddie to shiver lightly but he was confused by the words that was being spoken by his husband. As if sensing this, Stan adds on, “You said, six years ago that you wouldn’t make it another five years.  But here you are,” Stan presses his lips against Eddie’s.

“I am, and I don’t think I’m going anywhere anytime soon,” Eddie replies, voice quiet to not disrupt the nice quietness they have around the room. He runs his finger down Stan’s cheek, smiling a little to himself.

“Good, because I love you,” Stan says, kissing Eddie’s lips again, “I always will love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie kisses Stan with each word falling softly from his lips onto Stan’s. “Forever.”


End file.
